Lieutenant Fitzwilliam Fitzgerald
An admirable foe, were he not British; clever, but less clever than Kiddo; one step ahead, but behind Kiddo's two-steps, "Fitzy" (as deemed by Kiddo Morgan) always falls short when it comes to capturing and arresting "dead or alive" Kiddo Morgan and his crew. He can be viewed as the personification of colonialism and imperialism. Early Life and Education He is not a member of the English noble class and has therefore had to work for his position in the army. He was presumably very poor and only mentions his mother once, stating that he wished he could find her now. Personality Traits Greedy, over-zealous, but quite clever, Fitzwilliam was not born into the noble class and had to work to get his position and will therefore do anything to keep it. He always thinks that someone is out to get him to destroy all of the hard work he has done, and because of this, often misses great opportunities to expand the British empire by worrying more about Kiddo Morgan. He is humourless, any humour being unintentional. Physical Appearance Tall, with an angular face, he may have been considered attractive by some if it weren't for his harsh, humourless personality. He always wears his red, British officer uniform, only taking it off when he joins the Mongrels (but Kiddo Morgan saves the ripped, dirty uniform to let him wear later). Relationships "Fitzy" and Kiddo Morgan At their first meeting, Kiddo Morgan thinks he may have found a Brit that he could like for Lieutenant Fitzgerald was clever, nice, and seemed to appreciate Kiddo Morgan - but then Kiddo heard his true colors come out and branded "Fitzy" his arch enemy for life. Fitzy is more of a game to Kiddo, although he will never ever mention that there were a few times when he felt he had been out-smarted by the English officer. Fitzy is eventually banned to an island which he escapes only after killing off the rest of his batallion, and then asking to become a Mongrel as a sign of surrender. Kiddo is harder on him than Lord Henry Grey, but does allow him to command a small group of men. He is under scrutiny at all times lest he mutiny. 'Lieutenant Fitzgerald and Seraphina' He pays Seraphina no attention thinking that as a woman she is out of line, but becomes the object of his obsession as he realizes that because she has been "kidnapped" by Kiddo Morgan, it is his excuse for arrest. Lieutenant Fitzgerald and Lord Henry Grey As with Seraphina, Lord Henry Grey becomes Fitzgerald's obsession to "do the right thing for" by arresting Kiddo Morgan and setting all right in the world. They both join the Mongrels at about the same time and are forced to the bottom of the totem pole together. Fitzgerald is always suspicious of Lord Henry Grey, mistaking his dimwittedness as genius. He also resents the fact that Henry did not have to work to get to his position, but he does turn to liking Henry once he promises that he will help look for his mother when they return to England. 'Lieutenant Fitzgerald and Capitaine François du Pain' They are at odds with one another, one being English, the other French, and because of this fact are automatically sworn enemies. But they find that they have a lot in common with the way they grew up as non-upper society members. Regardless, they always find reasons to hate one another.